fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cries Of Uncle
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon, the teams were sent to play a bruise some game of dodge ball. And I know, there was a lot of hitting. The Stars won because Bloo called Buttercup a sweetheart. The boy alliance made a prank on the opposing girls, but got caught. In the end, Beast Boy's minor role was getting kicked off. (AT BREAKFAST, GOATS PICKING MOUSE TRAPS OFF THEM) Jinx: What's wrong goats? Leshawna: Oh, someone put rat traps all over our cabins, and when I find out who did this, I'm going to smack them so hard. Chris: Challenge in 5, oh, by the way pick them off fast. CC: Jinx: Okay, it is my idea. It was the boys' fault, so I retrapped it on them and their teammates. Don't tell Leshawna, or she'll kill me. CC: Chris: Jinx reminds me of some dinos back at a previous season. I should send some back hear during this season. (DURING 12 NOON) Chris: Welcome to today's next challenge. Say uncle. CC: Gwen: I did not sign up for this. Chris: Oh, I brought the suitcase for safety… (Before Chris could finish, Courtney drops in and steals the suitcase) Where's the case? Courtney: You want it, come catch me.(Cream picks up a pipe, throws it, and hits Courtney in the eye) Cream: Sorry, I meant to you the head. Courtney: Ugh.. That was so uncalled for. I'm out of here. (Doesn't know she dropped the case and rides on getaway boat) Chris: That was uncalled for, but let's continue. CC: Sonic: That Courtney creeps me out. Chris: Shnitzle is first up. (spins wheel) Shnitzle: (stops wheel) Radaradaradaradarada. (Why me first?) Chris: You're weak. You'll snap first. Anyway, you stopped at… swim away from the sharks. Sonic: Good thing that wasn't me. (See's bad luck rose that Courtney dropped with the suitcase earlier) What's this?(picks it up) Jinx: What's that Sonic? I afraid it looks too evil, I mean red. Sonic: I'll just keep it with me. CC: Jinx: I have a bad feeling about that rose, so I'll keep an eye on Sonic for a while. (Shnitzle already out) Mandy: Hey nerd, I doubt you'll make it. (Dee Dee has an angry face) Dee Dee: Mandy that was rude. Mandy: So? Dee Dee: Dexter is my brother, I am no longer part of your alliance. (everyone but Dee Dee gasps) Mandy: What? Dee Dee: You heard me no nose! Mandy: Good. Chris: Sonic, you're up next. Sonic: Wait, I haven't even seen Tails in a while. Tails: Don't worry, I'm working with Chris. Knuckles is delivering a TV set for you. Knuckles: I hope you like it. Chris: Already have. Sonic: So, all I have to do is get wrapped up by a python for 10 seconds? I'll handle that.(python wraps Sonic, who is keeping his cool) Shnitzle: Radaradaradarada(I'll get it off) Sonic: Shnitzle, what's wrong with you? Chris: Okay, since Shnitzle just did that, the Gotham Goats win for the first time. (GOTHAM GOATS CHHER) BONFIRE CERMONY Chris: You all cast your ballots and made your decision, one of you is going home tonight, and you can't come back, ever." CC: Mandy: Dee Dee is a traitor, but I had to choose Shnitzle." CC: Chowder: Sorry Shnitzle, but you give me no choice. CC: Goo: You're a good teammate, but you give us no choice. CC: Trent: Why did he lose for us? Chris: These cookies go to Buttercup, Sonic, Chowder, Gwen, Trent, Grim, Numbah 3, Panini, Coco, Jinx, Cyborg, Numbah 5, Goo, Blossom, Raven, and Mandy. Sorry Shnitzle, but you're out. (Throws cookies to everyone but Shnitzle) Shnitzle: RADARADARADARADARADARADA Chris: Chef, get a stray jacket and a 50 ton crate. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction